


ShitennouxSenshi Shorts

by dutchesscourtney



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchesscourtney/pseuds/dutchesscourtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU A series of unconnected short stories centered on the Senshi x Shitennou pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Platinum Stubble**

"What are you doing?" She asked, blue eyes wide as she made her way into the General's private bathing room.

"Shaving." Their eyes met in the looking glass and he looked away first, slightly intimidated by the intensity reflected back at him.

"Why?"

"Do men not do this where you come from?"

She thought to herself, about her former lovers and the intimate moments they had shared. Suddenly, they faded away like the foamy bubbles in the basin before him. "No. They are all," she struggled to find the correct word in his language, "smooth."

"Which do you prefer?"

She looked at him again, at the hard edges of his jaw, at the prickly silver bits that remained to be trimmed. She inhaled deeply, smelling the arousing musky smell of his soap, and blushed, remembering the delicious sensation of his scratchy shadow earlier in the morning and how it had felt against her inner thighs. "Yours."


	2. Love The Way You Lie

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
That's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie."

-  _ **Love The Way You Lie** , Eminem (ft. Rhiana)_

The earth, once a bright blue ball of brilliant light, is now obscured by dust, rubble and other debris. The remains of a fearsome battle still echo across the universe – reaching into the far and dark corners, speaking of unconscionable and other unspeakable atrocities. The shining aura of the earth's satellite, the moon, has a shadow upon it. Bloodied and battered corpses lay haphazardly on stone and formerly stunning structures. In death, the bodies claim testament to the destruction which caused their brutal ends. Although the space exists without witness, a survivor might have seen those carcasses ripped apart by sword, others burned to a crisp. Still others showed signs of suffocation or drowning.

And if this same witness picked their way through the carnage, in the masses, they might have passed two figures who lay still, but continue to draw breath, hearts refusing to stop pushing blood through their chambers.

In the almost complete stillness, the man asks, How did we get here?

Mars said this began before we met. It was our fate.

Nephrite told us the same.

Could it have been avoided?

No.

Could it have been less painful?

No.

Her voice catches in the throat he partially crushed minutes ago. Did we deserve it?

Maybe.

An impossibly bright light shines in the distance blinding the pair and catching their attention. The young woman lifts her hand from the giant sword she has been clutching tightly and gathering what remains of her strength, lifts her hand up as if to halt the action.

What is she doing?

It's not possible...

Like shooting stars, they watch silently as brightly colored orbs of life race past them in the direction of the earth.

With tears streaming silently down her cheeks, she whispers, We don't deserve another chance.

Don't you… What if we find each other again?

What if I don't recognize you? What if this scene plays out again?

He is silent.

Minutes pass, and with a sad realization, the young woman knows she is alone. When the halo of silver light comes for her, she can only shake her head in defiance.


	3. Tonight, The Hearache's On Me

**Tonight, The Hearache's On Me**

_"You could've heard a pin drop when they_  
Walked trough the door  
I had to turn my eyes away my heart  
Fell to the floor  
Someone whispered, "Where's her halo?"-  
Cause she had an angel's face  
He stood there smiling holding on to the  
One who took my place.

_So tonight the heartache's on me, on me  
Let's drink a toast to the fool  
who couldn't see  
Bartender, pour the wine 'cause the  
Hurtin's all mine  
Tonight the heartache's on me."_   
**__  
\- Heartache's on Me, Dixie Chicks**

Light gray eyes scanned the ID card and looked up into the pretty, if tear stained, face of the petite blonde who was tapping a booted heel impatiently. Handing the Michigan driver's license back across, he said, "Pretty far from home, aren't you, Miss Aino?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she said angrily as she tucked the plastic card into her worn stuffed to capacity leather bag.

"Be our guest," Keith grumbled, dipping his cowboy hat as he moved aside, allowing her to pass into the dingy, smoky interior of the Lumber Yard. He watched her walk in angry grace across the small dance floor to the bar. It was nearing 8PM on a Saturday night and in Serenity Lake, the local scene was picking up. While he made most of his money on the bull riding circuit, Keith Sullivan occasionally helped out Ethan at the bar. Pocketing a few twenties at the end of the night for security and general muscle wasn't something he was at a point of saying no to. Plus, scoring the occasional out of town date didn't hurt. Chances were, Miss Angry and Frustrated from Michigan would be singing a different tune by the end of the night.

Keith forgot about the blonde as the usual 9PM crush came through – familiar faces, friends from high school, and other cowboys were all out on this fine May evening. After the rush ceased, he grabbed a long gulp from an amber beer bottle, then wiped his lips and threw the empty container into the nearby recycling bin.

A young man with a backwards Detroit Tigers hat and a pair of jeans three sizes too big walked up from the darkness, flicking a lit cigarette into the parking lot. Keith's jaw twitched in irritation, but Ethan didn't pay him to start fights, only keep them from happening. Keith crossed his arms and not so much asked, as stated, "ID."

The young man pulled out his wallet and handing it over, asked, "You seen a blonde come through here earlier?"

Keith had seen plenty – both those with naturally colored hair and the phony peroxide kind that came out of a bottle, but guessed this guy had a specific one in mind. Noting the same state, Michigan, he quickly surmised his hunch was correct. Finally, Keith answered, "May have."

"Dude, I fucked up."

Keith had no real interest in his story, but remembering the woman, couldn't believe she was with a guy like this and replied, "That's nice."

Not taking the hint, Adam from Michigan said, "It's like you try everything, but come on, we're in our twenties, it's not like I can be in a relationship with just one lady at a time. Why can't they understand that?"

Keith, who still had Adam's license, handed it back and said plainly, "Sorry, men from Michigan aren't allowed in tonight."

Adam's mouth opened in disbelief and Keith added, "No, you cannot take your complaint up with the owner – he's my best friend and won't give two fucks what you think, now be on your way and don't bother coming back."

As tough as Adam thought he was, he was quick enough to note that the bouncer easily had fifty pounds of muscle on him and wandered away mumbling expletives.

"Thanks for doing that."

Keith turned around and saw a now obviously inebriated Mina Aino leaning heavily on the door frame. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he said, "It was no trouble."

"He's an asshole."

"I figured."

They were quiet and nothing but the thumping bass from the inside of the club permeated the night. Without knowing why, he asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"We were on our way to Vegas." She stumbled towards the parking lot and sang drunkenly, "Going to the chapel…"

"Changed your mind?"

She stopped twirling and said, "Somewhere around the Illinois state line, actually."

"So, do your parents know where you are?"

Pitching her voice low like his, she repeated, "'Do your parents know where you are?'"

"Very mature."

"That's me."

"If you can sober up by closing, I'll let you crash on my couch."

Perking up, she looked at him and asked, "You trust me?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

Visibly concentrating on the question, she finally answered, "No."


	4. Round Table

**Round Table**

Written on some ancient tablet, it is foretold a powerful knight will bring down an unbreakable kingdom from within its sturdy walls. As centuries move forward, the prophecy is forgotten and falls out of memory. The world continues to turn, the seasons change, and, in time, the empire of Elysion grows powerful.

The bravest soldier in the land serves his liege without question, without fail. The silver haired chevalier stands at the circular table with his brothers at arms, men he is proud to serve with – men he would gladly die for. Although there is no head of the round table they share, it is one man they serve. Descended from chaos, Endymion is without fail – the epitome of excellence. His loyal men hail from four distant corners of the kingdom and together they quest and protect the less fortunate, honoring the code of chivalry. In their lives, there is no room for romantic love – only the highest calling of faithful service to their dark haired prince.

After many years of serving together, their liege marries a beautiful princess from another land. Taking their places as rightful King and Queen, the pair looks forward to a continued reign of perfection. All is at is should be in their lands.

With various enemies and other jealous factions outside their stronghold, the young Queen is kidnapped and he, as the strongest, goes to rescue her. Fighting various challenges along the way, Sir Kunzite arrives and makes haste to retrieve her from the tall tower in which she has been imprisoned. Wrapping her in his billowing scarlet cloak, he tucks her into his arms and makes way for Elysion. Knowing what his shield stands for, the vows he has made to King and country, he is undone the moment she presses herself towards against his cold chain mail. Does she make this movement on accident or is something further implied? Although he guides his steed stoically forward, the feeling within him is one he's not experienced before. While there was never a jealous bone in his body, he now craves what his not his. Understanding his thoughts are sacrilegious, he fiercely longs for her to break her communion with God and her husband and stray from the marriage he now views as a formal and antiquated function.

Upon return to the kingdom, his foster mother, the scarlet haired Lady of the Lake, listens to what he will not even share with his brothers of the sword. She whispers in his ear…tells him the Queen should be his. The seeds of discourse take root. In the mind of the faithful soldier, he does not view his thoughts as a betrayal of his King, but rather a recognition of feelings is incapable of denying. For all the years he has served, this must be his reward.

Ever a man of action, he begins stalking her and is surprised to find his pursuit unnecessary. Rewarded with the new title of 'Queen's Champion,' Serenity easily finds excuses to meet him, to be alone with her chevalier. In the dark shadows of the castle, they find places to come together. In one exceptionally daring encounter he takes her wildly and forcefully on the Round Table and makes no effort to silence her passionate screams.

As the fever burns away, Sir Kunzite is surprised to find his love remains. What he hoped was a minor affair grows to something far greater. While the threat of discovery hangs heavily over the lovers, he cannot imagine life without his precious Serenity. Nor can he imagine an existence without his service to Elysion. And so he continues to serve his King and love his Queen. Many sleepless nights he spends wandering through the corridors, simultaneously terrified and excited of the day when Endymion will find out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflections**

Like the graceful young women they were alleged to be, the princesses of the Moon and Venus respectively tried to contain boisterous giggles as they raced through the western corridor of the expansive palace. Teenagers for only a few years, their lives burst with optimism. Born royalty of the Silver Millennium, their days were carefree with only hints of the responsibilities that would one day be expected of them. With Uranus and Neptune visiting from the outer reaches of the galaxy, the curious girls sneaked into the outer senshi's apartments. It was always a treat when the older women visited, and, doting on the younger princesses, the couple usually packed special treasures picked up from around the galaxy. Unable to wait until their scheduled meeting later in the day, the inseparable friends had snuck away with intent of uncovering their presents.

Although they had both recently started playing grown up – the outer senshi's rooms reeked of untold experiences and the former confidence of the pair gave way. Not sighting any fancily wrapped items, Venus considered returning to their chambers when she sighted something near the bed. Nudging Serenity, she said, "You go first."

"No, you! Aren't you supposed to be the leader of my senshi?"

Venus stuck her tongue out in response.

"Fine, you pick up the sword."

"Why me?"

"Silly, you already have one!"

Venus could not deny this fact. The heavy stone weapon was a constant reminder of the normal life she would never lead. "What are you going to play with?"

"How about this?"

Serenity motioned towards the intricately carved hand mirror that lay directly next to the space sword. Although there were undoubtedly be a lecture and stern warning, the Venusian senshi was too inquisitive as to what would happen next.

"I dare you!"

The Lunar crown princess needed no further push. Ever a bundle of curiosity, she stretched a sweaty palm forward and extended her small digit. The moment her finger came in contact with the mirror, there was a brilliant flash of silver light. When the flare died away, the pair looked into the reflection. Their pretty faces were no longer to be seen, instead the room they inhabited had been replaced with another location and in their place were two young men, slightly older than themselves.

As if the young men could hear and see them, both girls leaped backwards, breathing heavily.

At the broken contact, the mirror changed back to a normal reflection.

"Who were they?" Serenity whispered.

"Pick it up – let's see if we can find them again."

Curiosity once again got the best of Serenity and she managed to swallow the jolt of energy as she picked up the talisman. As if in real time, the scene continued, showing two young men sparring, but in a good natured way – much like the daily practices Venus led. In this place, nothing like the quiet expanses of the moon, strange but beautiful flowers blossomed and hung heavily. Venus could imagine plucking one and smelling its undoubtedly sweet fragrance. The men, one dark haired, the other with silver hair like Serenity's, were shirtless as they moved and clashed gracefully against each other. Wordlessly, the girls looked on for soundless minutes, eagerly following their every movement.

Finally taking a still trembling hand away, Serenity said, "I wonder who they are."

As the years moved forward, the scene and men from the mirror remained Serenity and Venus's secret. Some nights, very late when the others were sleeping, they would speak in hushed tones about what they had seen. As their powers grew, Serenity became more and more curious about transporting to the magical garden, intent on finding out answers to the mystery.

"You have no idea what dangers could be waiting! You need to remain protected on the moon. If your mother knew-"

"It would only be for a minute. Anyway, that place could be anywhere in the Alliance…"

They both knew this statement was a lie. As far as they had been able to research (without involving Mercury's significant contribution), the place they had seen was Earth. They still had no idea who the two young men were. And now, three years later, Venus wondered what the pair had done with their lives – had they married? Did they have sweethearts? Had some terrible incident befallen both of them? As the Moon had forbidden anything but the most basic of diplomatic association with the planet, the young women had no way of knowing anything further.

"And how exactly would we get there? You know the transport room is forbidden to us."

"There's another way…"

"How is that and why haven't you mentioned it earlier?"

"I only just found out. There is another element to Pluto's time gate."

Venus crossed her arms and said, "So what you're saying is you are planning to go, whether I go with you or not?"

"V..."

Drawing her friend in close, Venus whispered, "Don't make me choose between love and duty."


	6. Reflections II

**Reflections II**

Watching the scene of terror unfold around her, Venus summoned her remaining strength and transported herself to the furthest reaches of the Lunar Kingdom. In between worlds and time, there was Pluto and the Space-Time Door she so fiercely guarded. In what seemed lifetimes ago, Venus recalled she and Serenity's nervous trip to visit the Soldier of Revolution. On the reverse side of the great Door was a magnificent mirror, and served as Pluto's form of transport when she was called upon by the Queen. The young princess has begged one use of it and the trip had resulted in her first introduction to the Terran Prince.

Already wounded, the Venusian senshi leaned heavily on her sword. Her demands were simple. Coughing blood and spitting it roughly to the ethereal ground below, she said, "Let me go back."

"It is forbidden."

"This could all be turned around. It doesn't have to end this way." Seeing her sister senshi die at the hands of those they loved. Venus closed her eyes to try and block the image of Serenity taking a blade to her chest. How did Pluto not understand?

"You ask for the impossible." Unharmed and unscathed, the older woman moved gracefully, taking the tall scepter and placing it defensively in front of her body. The message was clear. Go away. The elder senshi stood in a ready stance in front of the great door which loomed dramatically behind her.

Venus had nothing left to live for. Her princess was dead; her lover - the one who had betrayed her, had been killed by her own hands. If she could go back in time – if they had never picked up the mirror…there was still a chance. She wouldn't have met him. Serenity and Endymion wouldn't have fallen in love. As much as she treasured their time together, she would rather Kunzite lived than having even met him.

"You would rather see our empire collapse? Your princess die? We both know the talismans have chimed – she will be here soon to end everything. There are precious seconds left."

"It goes against the rules which protect us." There was no remorse in her husky voice.

Venus let her sword clatter to the ground. She had no strength to hold it. Fingering the familiar weight of the chain at her side, she knew her only chance was to separate the outer senshi from her mighty weapon. And yet she could hear the echo of 'Dead Scream' forming on her opponent's lips…

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain shot out quickly from her hand, and catching Pluto off guard, she pulled as hard as she could, dragging the rod to the ground. The garnet topped device came to rest between them.

Pluto turned a booted heel towards her talisman and warned, "Do not test me, Venus."

"How can you just stand there? We're already dead! How do you want to live your last seconds?"

Somewhere in the depths of space the Soldier of Destruction awoke and began an unbreakable series of commands.

Maroon eyes flashed and the older woman answered, "I will die at my post!"

Blood poured freely from a wound in Venus's side as she collapsed to the ground, whispered, "You...we could have changed the past..."

Like so many things, what could have been never was.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I came up with a frustratingly high concept piece completely unrelated to everything…let's see if I can execute this thing._

_Who? Crossover of sorts. Venus x Eames (Kunzite) SM / Inception.  
_

_M-ish rating._

**The Looking Glass**

In an instant Crystal Tokyo freezes – locking its inhabitants into a deep sleep which they are powerless to stop or awake from. Some move to a place in between the Galaxy Cauldron and the next, others enter the world of dreams – slipping into worlds never previously possible.

The landscape changes dramatically. She faces a foe familiar to her in a scene she never wants to see again and yet keeps reoccurring.

As the Silver Millennium comes to its final and terrible end around them, he parries as she lunges.

They go through actions she has long remembered. Slide, jump, whip, punch. In every dream she's ever had, it always ends the same.

The blow of energy – the electric blue heat which comes from his fingertips doesn't surprise her, however, the death blow this time throws her into another place…

She doesn't wake up in her bed. She is not safely tucked into the East Wing of the Crystal Palace. Instead she is very much alive in another place. Where she was once the leader of the Inner Scouts, now she is herself…circa a much younger version. Somehow transported to London, a city which still exists in the 30th century, this metropolis belongs to the early twenty-first century. Her instincts, honed through the centuries, keep her on edge.

And yet, people pass by her, busy, uninterested – going about their normal lives. Realizing she is breathing heavily, she slowly calms herself by concentrating on each breath as it moves in and out of her lungs. While she regains her composure, she focuses on her surroundings. Gone is the pristine skyline of Crystal Tokyo, absent are the remains of her past - all replaced by gritty streets, bracing cold, and overcast skies. In the future, Neo-Queen Serenity's powers extend to the stratosphere, and nearly every day appears with clear skies and temperate conditions.

As she looks down, gone is her fuku, replaced by ordinary clothes she forgot existed. Here, there is no familiar weight of her sword, but she moves a hand to her waist and notes a decorative chain. Relieved by its presence, she feels grounded for the first time since arriving to this strange place.

She stands on the Millennium Bridge. A man approaches her. She knows him instantly – once upon a dream they were something without definition. In the previous reality, he killed her and she murdered him. What has changed between this place and the last? Fingering the chain at her waist, she watches him closely. In his hands, she sees he carries flat pink stone which he flips over his knuckles.

"You're here…"

"So are you."

She knows she should be angry with him, but doesn't see the point of it. Whatever spell he had been under previously is broken. Like the waters of the Thames rushing below them, she lets those feelings go.

"Why?"

"Does it matter? We're together. We have another chance."

Another chance for you to betray me? Another chance for you to end my life? She doesn't ask these questions because she's distracted by him. He is more charming than she remembers. There is something about him that is a fraction off – but any soul reborn thousands of years later would change, wouldn't it? Although his suit has changed his face is the same – stoic, handsome, with perfectly sculpted lips.

He reaches out and clasps her hand. The vague need for her to be somewhere else slips away. They walk silently through the crowded city. Without asking, he leads her to a posh hotel, through the ornate lobby and up to a deluxe suite. Producing a key, he opens the door. She enters the room. In what reality would this scene have ever been possible? The remnants of her previous dream keep her wary.

The Kunzite-not Kunzite man helps her out of her jacket and removes his own immaculate suit coat, revealing a custom fitted shirt stretched across his broad frame.

The slow burn which started when she first glimpsed him on the bridge is now a full flame.

The rest of their clothes are quickly discarded.

If this is a dream, she may as well enjoy herself. There are many things she would like to discuss with him, but the conversation can wait.

On muscular forearms, he holds himself above her. She feels the long hard length of him against her inner thigh and holds her breath, ready, anxious for him to join her. At the exact moment he moves forward, she is roughly shaken from her dream world. The space is suddenly too bright, shining around her, blocking out the dim lighting of the hotel room. Everything is as it should be – Crystal Tokyo sparkles with incandescent light blotting out the fading images of London.

While the other senshi gather around their Queen, Venus remains still…yearning to go back into the dream.


	8. So Cruel

**So Cruel.**

_"We crossed the line_   
_Who pushed who over_   
_It doesn't matter to you_   
_It matters to me_

_We're cut adrift_   
_But still floating_   
_I'm only hanging on_   
_To watch you go down_   
_My love…_

_I disappeared in you_   
_You disappeared from me_   
_I gave you everything you ever wanted_   
_It wasn't what you wanted."_

**_\- So Cruel, U2_ **

**The End**

The dark haired man says, 'There's nothing that can be done' as you sit in an overly formal living room looking at a box of stones. Tea steams next to this precious container, releasing scents of jasmine and other exotic fragrances. You can't seem to look away. One of these mineral deposits speaks strongly to you, urging you to clasp it in your hand and hold on tightly - to never let go. The pale pink color seems an impossible fit for the sturdy persona you associate it with.

'We tried,' says your other regent, pale and beautiful. She has her own gem – much more than any ordinary stone, one of the most powerful jewels in all the galaxy. How could it not work? you silently demand. The brilliant device has been responsible for saving entire worlds.

'You didn't try hard enough,' you finally answer, 'This time was supposed to be different, or else, what have we been fighting for?'

Your question hangs in the balance as you leave silently. Some leader you turned out to be.

**Almost**

When he appears in your life again, it leaves you breathless - much as it did the first time. Although he is clearly under the Red Queen's power, although he is an enemy and a threat to your princess, you wonder if any remnants of his former self are hiding. The young man's words come back to haunt you. In the end it is your powerful blow that kills him again. From this point forward, as if a small piece of you has died, you carry numbly on.

**An End**

The young man tells you, 'My path ends, without ever reaching you... That is my fate...'

'Is your fate to yourself defeat the ones I've fallen in love with?' you ask.

He throws a card to you.

'I'll tell your final love fortune,' he says. 'Your love will be hopeless for all eternity.'

You stare blankly at him. You are the senshi of love and beauty, this fate cannot be.

'What's wrong?' he says, gasping for breath. 'You should look happier. Now you can go on living, without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice, your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting.'

His body slowly disintegrates as you try to hold onto him.

**Begin Again**

Without realizing your sister senshi have also been reborn, you begin training in a new life, far from the open spaces of the Moon. With nothing of your former passion, you hold an innocent crush on a young man. You long to be an idol. While this time around seems less chaotic, it also feels empty.

**Early**

His still warm blood pours over your hands. How did it come to this?

**Earlier**

Without warning, you fall headlong into reckless and dangerous affair. Perhaps you could have stopped things. Perhaps you could have avoided seeing him again after the garden. You'll never know. You are powerless. He is your world, the Princess is your sun and the rest be damned.

**Earliest**

You had heard stories of the earth for ages, had seen pictures of it in books, but once arriving on its green surface you are entirely unprepared for its wonders. Tasked on a simple mission to return your Princess who ducked guards while you were busy planning with your other warrior sisters, as leader you nominated yourself.

In a garden unlike any other, you breathe in deeply. It is her laughter that catches your attention and reminds you why you are here. Above all else, you have a duty to perform. Placing an ever steady hand on the chain about your trim waist you walk forward.

Your liege sits with two men, apparently in no danger whatsoever. And yet, you are on edge. Silver eyes are alerted to your presence before the lovers are even aware you are near. You hold his stare, unafraid and curious. His gaze is so like yours – searching for threats – real and imaginary.

"It must be difficult having a bundle of curiousity for a princess," he says in passing, apparently dismissing you as a foe.

You collect her, and wonder about him for weeks after. He challenges you in a way few others have been able to. What impact will he have on your life?


	9. Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to Ashes**

They find him, hands stained black, bleeding from a burn on his right arm, sifting violently through the ashes. The pile of soot is dark and stands starkly in the white gold sand that surrounds the quintet. Two birds circle over head, cawing loudly – their desperate cries the only sound breaking the silence.

He watches the material drift through his fingers, clutching at physical matter that refuses to comply to his wishes.

"You knew it would end this way."

The crouched blonde man appears not to hear the statement.

"Collect yourself, you are a king of the realm."

The man's shoulders relax suddenly as he fishes a singular scarlet star, charred on one side, from the small heap.

Clutching the insignificant trinket, he stands up and turns to face the four men. They say nothing, but each note the tear cutting through the hard plane of the man's sooty cheek. A swift breeze rises and sends the ashes scattering into the atmosphere.


	10. A Djinni in a Bottle

**A djinni in a Bottle.**

Kunzite looked at the note again and his brow creased in concentration.

_"To keep you company on the long nights in the desert..."_

The package (along with the note, in the undeniable handwriting of Prince Endymion) had arrived with the most recent delivery of goods, supplies and mail from the Palace. Kunzite had been posted to the Middle Eastern region of the kingdom and had no issues with his task. Guarding the ever sliding sands was a post he felt comfortable with. The palace, with its court intrigues and dramas, were of little to no interest to him. Let Jadeite work his charms and protect their Prince in his way among the various factions, Kunzite was happiest being physically in the line of danger. With the portal to other parts of the galaxy, the Middle East was the most exposed territory of the Terran realm.

The knowledge that his liege trusted him with this duty was one he did not take lightly. Why then, would Endymion send him sort of trinket? Kunzite did not want for anything material. He commanded the men posted in the barracks, he trained falcons and raced Arabians, there was nothing further he required.

Deciding to inspect the gift when he was alone in his tent, Kunzite placed another bit of fuel to the brazier and went to unwrap the package. Inside was a curious looking object. Done in jewel tones of deeply polished gold, decorated with sparkling aquamarine jewels and tied with a bright orange ribbon, Kunzite had to wonder if his Prince had spent too long in court. Kunzite had no interest in some sort of frippery to make his desk look pretty. Was it a weapon? Some sort of object of magic powers?

And still…there was a bit of mystery. Why would Endy include the note? How could this artifact keep him company?

Kunzite looked again at the object. It appeared to be some sort of vase or bottle, but it was stoppered. He had no idea why it was so ornately decorated. If it was filled with some sort of alcohol or other spirit, and he was just to consume it, why did the creator go to great lengths to add so many embellishments?

The surface was slightly opaque and without giving it much thought, he took the edge of his great cape and rubbed the item to get a clearer view of what was inside. Seemingly out of nowhere a loud noise and puff of smoke shocked him into action. Drawing his sword he looked around the room. What devilry was this? Had someone forged Endymion's handwriting? Was he under some sort of magical threat?

Using his cape to clear the air, he asked, "Who goes there?"

When the smoke cleared, he was surprised to find a shapely young woman standing in front of him. Somehow, she complemented the colors of the glass device she must have come from. A vision in garments of clinging gold, sheer cobalt netting half covered her face, revealing nothing but a large set of kohl lined crystal blue eyes. Having not seen a woman in nearly six months, Kunzite had trouble believing if he had not conjured this image in his head.

Although his hand was on his sword, he lowered the weapon and asked, "Who are you?"

She bowed deeply, giving him an eyeful of generous cleavage, and replied, "Mina. I am  _djinni_ from the planet Venus, and a gift to his royal highness, Endymion. Are you he?"

"No."

A troubled frown filled her pretty face, and she said, "But he is to be my new master. I was sent to please him."

Kunzite began grumbling to himself, cursing his Prince and the man's terrible sense of humor. Trying his best to explain himself, Kunzite said, "You are not at the capital and Endymion is not here. He sent you to me."

She clapped her hands together and said in a delighted tone, "Then you are my new master?"

"I am…" Kunzite sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands, muttering, "I'm going to kill him."

_AN: 'Djinni' is the female version of the Arabic 'djinn' and where we get the word genie from._


	11. Tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: More in the M/K modern cowboy!verse. M rating. If you don't like lemons, don't read ahead.

**Tough**

_"I wanted lace, I wanted pearls_  
To be a princess like the other girls  
But life came hard to my front door  
And I grew up tryin' to even up the score.

_Tough; I ain't never been nothin' but tough._   
_All my edges have always been rough_   
_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh, back off_   
_There ain't nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone_   
_Just wait till you taste her kind of love._

_You want a shy little thing_   
_A pretty little high-heeled thing_   
_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_   
_Tough._

_The way I see it, the hand of Fate_   
_Did me a favor with the cards he dealt my way_   
_Found out fast life is a game_   
_You're out real quick if you don't know how to play."_

-  ** _Tough, Kellie Pickler_**

Mina has reached her absolute and final limit. The week before, she had rather stupidly convinced none other than her too hot to be real roommate to participate in a charity event. The club where she performed her burlesque show was raising money for Toys for Tots in the form of a date auction and Mina had more or less bullied Keith into showing up by signing him up and asking if he would like be included later.

Her plan had been to hope no one bought him, then slip in a few bucks to 'buy him' and voila they would have an excuse for a date. And then… Well, now she would never know. Never know if she finally had the courage to tell him how she really felt. That ever since arriving to Serenity Lake she couldn't imagine life without him. That she had put off looking for another place to live because she really enjoyed their cluttered apartment above the ice cream parlor and was fairly certain her life would fall apart without it…and him.

Everything was supposed to go according to her very simple plan.

Unfortunately, she hadn't planned on Jerry taking Keith's shirt off.

She quite clearly remembered the rough flannel work shirt getting ripped from her roommate's body. Certainly, she had peeked a few times in his coming and going from the shower, but those had been private moments. Once Keith's well toned physique had been shared with the rest of the female population of Serenity Lake, Mina hadn't had a chance. Stupid Beatrice Richardson and her buckets of money had won Keith before Mina's borrowed $20 even had a chance.

Tonight is the evening of Beatrice and Keith's date. Unable to see her plan continue to fail, Mina had grabbed her pink cowboy hat and made up some excuse to get out of the apartment before her roommate got ready. Citing 'Christmas shopping for Artie,' she had ducked out of the apartment and made her way to the bar where they had first met, muttering as she entered the darkened room, "No way he's going to bring her refined ass here."

There wasn't much in the way of fine dining choices in town, but Mina knew Beatrice wouldn't be caught dead in the smoky bar and Keith was too much of a gentleman to take her there.

An empty stomach, several shots of whiskey and an inspired version of 'Santa Baby' later, Mina squints through her drunken haze and sees Keith and his usual disapproving stare walking towards her. Fortunately, at that exact moment, 'I Fall to Pieces' by the incomparable Patsy Cline comes on the dilapidated jukebox rusting in the corner. Mina doesn't think, instead she prances up to her roommate, takes his hand and leads him to the crowded dance floor.

With the world spinning around her, Mina feels simultaneously surprised and grounded when Keith places his large hands on her waist. They sway gently in place and as she hums the melody, singing lyrics when she knows them (and even then, getting most of them wrong), Mina wonders what will happen when the song ends.

Unfortunately, as the strains of the music lapse into the next song, there is no romantic dip or twirl, merely the command, "I'm taking you home."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Someone clearly needs to be."

"And you're that guy?" Made confident by Jack Daniels and not much else, Mina figures she has nothing to lose.

"I'm not going to answer that."

Realizing she has reached her limit, Mina follows Keith outside, suddenly sobered by the crisp winter air. Ever the gentleman, he opens the door to his truck and she clambers inside. Fiddling with heater, she cranks it to full blast.

"Must you?"

"I'm cold."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before leaving the house wearing a mini skirt in December."

In response, Mina sulks. However, as she watched the familiar landmarks pass, she takes heart in realizing Keith is here with her and not Beatrice. As her mouth usually gets the better of her, Mina crosses her arms, turns down the Radiohead album that seems to always be in the car, and asks, "Where's your date?"

"None of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't."

"Beatrice doesn't put out on the first date?"

"Still none of your business."

"Hmph."

Mina purposely slams all the doors she could on the way into the house and goes straight to the kitchen, pulling the bottle of vodka from the freezer. Pouring herself a shot, she downs the bracing liquid and looks defiantly at Keith. Raising a delicate blonde eyebrow, she asks, "Care for some?"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Who says you have to have everything figured out when you're 23?""

"Okay, fine, then stop acting like an out of control drunk." In the small galley kitchen, he maneuvers around her and pulls out a glass, filling it with water and hands it to Mina. "Drink this instead. You'll feel better."

Dutifully, she follows his instruction. After a not so delicate burp, she says, "I'm sorry."

"Why? For having me to come get you again?"

"No."

"Then what for?"

"It should've been me on the date tonight." And there, the words were out before she can do anything about it.

Keith looks at her, cold steel, and says, "Explain."

"I… It should've been me.  _I_  was supposed to buy you. You were supposed to take  _me_  on a date."

After a few seconds longer than necessary, Keith responds with a simple, "Hmm."

" ** _THAT'S_**  your response? Forget I said anything!" Before he can react, Mina stumbles towards her room and slams another door.

Keith remains in the kitchen, wondering what the fuck he should do. He calmly grabs the glass she drank from and pours the reminder of the water Mina didn't drink down the sink. Not particularly thinking though his actions, he brings the glass to his lips…touching the cold surface to his own mouth. Shaking his head, he places the container down and walks to her door. Hearing her crying inside, he feels worse than he ever thought imaginable. Worse than when Artie went missing for a few days. Worse still than when Mina had come down with an unexpected case of chicken pox. With his hand on the door, he pauses, constricted by his own feelings.

_This is wrong…_

Fueled by alcohol, it's not how he pictured their first time or even how they would get together. And yet, he feels an overwhelming need to run into the room and comfort her.

Deciding it's best to give her space, he retreats to his own room and attempts to settle into a restless sleep. As the hours pass, it's clear he will not be getting any rest or relaxation. Clad in his flannel pajama pants and nothing else, he gently raps at her door – both hoping and denying he wants an answer. Practically since she's moved in, he's tortured himself imaging what she sleeps in… When there is no response, he hesitates another moment, then opens the door and walks in. Blonde hair strewn across the pillowcase, she's cuddled into a tight ball under the covers. He'll just have to figure out what she's wearing another time. He moves to walk away.

He can't leave.

Although he recognizes he isn't thinking clearly, he needs to apologize in some way and in some misguided attempt to silence his raging hormones lies down on the bed next to her. With her body nestled under the heavy duvet, it's not like they're really even sharing a bed...or at least that's what he tells himself. Truthfully, the full size mattress is not made for someone of his size and another person to lie without touching. And, as Mina settles against him, Keith's eyelids grow heavy and his intention to return to his own room fades away.

As the first rays of pale winter light filter into the room, Keith awakes a few hours later. He could leave and Mina would never know he was here, but that feels wrong. Somewhere in the night, they've both ended up under the blankets and he doesn't want to move. Instead he pulls her tight against him and heart thundering in his chest, says, "Good morning."

Mina blinks her long lashes for a moment and then looks at Keith strangely. He watches as she hesitates, pulls back and seeing her worn dressing gown, vaults out of bed and wraps it around herself. Setting herself down on a worn settee scattered with abandoned clothes a safe distance away, she asks, "Why are you here? What happened last night?"

"I didn't… We didn't…"

"What are you trying to say exactly? Did you want to 'do' something? Because as I recall, you made it fairly clear, you most certainly did NOT."

"Damnit, Mina, what did you mean last night? Why was I supposed to take you on a date?"

"Because…" her voice trails away as she fidgets with the tie of her robe.

"Because we're supposed to be together," he finishes her sentence.

Rather a woman of actions than words, she calmly walks back to the bed, strips back the duvet, straddles her smaller body over his, crosses her arms and asks, "What did you say?"

Keith shifts uncomfortably. Having woken up with a fierce case of morning wood, and now with Mina and the absolute barest amount of fabric between them, he is having a difficult time thinking, let alone putting a sentence together. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he answers, "You and me. Why have we been fighting it so long?"

"Do you really mean that?"

Instead of responding immediately, his hand, rather of its own accord, begins to trace lazy circles on Mina's tanned left thigh. Pleased she hasn't worn anything more than what he now recognized as a missing pair of his favorite boxer shorts and a black tank top, he waits for her to stop him, to slap his hand away. In a strange version of 'are you nervous,' his fingers reached further and further closer to a specific heat he is interested in exploring. Trying to find his voice, he says, "You have to say something or I'm not going to stop…"

In response, she draws a line across her mouth with her fingers and pantomimes throwing away a key. Her action is all the encouragement Keith needs. Flipping her over, he is on top of her and slipping his tongue into her mouth in the span of a few seconds. Although he has pictured the moment a million times over, nothing can stop the rush. He planned to take his time, to cherish her, but before he realizes what is happening, they are both naked and she is slipping a hand into her bedside drawer. Without breaking contact, she has ripped open the condom package and sheathes his dick in latex. As her hand moves up and down, she grins impishly and, tongue licking her lips, says, "Big boy."

Groaning, he can do nothing but guide himself into her. She's as tight and hot and wet as he dreamed. This is how he wants to wake up every morning. He can die happy now. While he's slept with plenty of women in the past, he's never felt such a connection before. Realizing this is actually happening and not some extended daydream, he focuses on his beautiful partner. Whether or not she'll be this quick to orgasm every time, he doesn't particularly care - he's more interested in her response to his touch and what her caress does to him.

He comes, shaking and heated in the cold room. He feels alive. He feels invincible.

Extracting himself from their tangle of limbs, he attempts to get his breathing under control and assess what the hell has just happened. Working up his confidence, he looks over at his roommate. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed, and she is smiling. Without opening her eyes, she says, "See something you like?"

Nibbling his lips along her upper arm, he gazes down at her naked body. What had been a blur now slides into perfect focus. She opens one eye and asks, "And have you been a good boy this year? Christmas is less than a week away."

"I must have been - I just got everything I ever wished for."


	12. This.

This is where we met.

This is where I saw you first, a stern look in those unforgettable blue eyes as you chased after your wayward monarch. I told you, 'Must be difficult having a bundle of curiosity for a princess.' The day was clear and bright, with the scent of roses perfuming the air.

This is where we discussed strategy, love, honor, and above all, duty. You impressed me with your deep understanding of the various planetary conflicts. You laughed at me when I wouldn't yield to your attempts at humor. Your comprehension of what it was to serve - without question, without yield, struck a chord deep within me. You were nothing what you seemed.

This is where I fell in love with you. As much as I steeled myself against emotions, you broke through. You were intelligent, a goddess in your own right – what choice did I have in the matter? How was it that you chose me? What did you see? I, the man who had no time or energy for the emotion, found myself consumed.

This is where we made love for the first time – a stolen tryst during the engagement ball between our prince and princess. I couldn't wait longer and neither could you. The frantic embraces we had shared up until then were not enough. I had your dress around your waist and your clever hands had me out of my trousers before either of us could question the sanity of our actions. I took you hard against this tree, both of us grasping for breath while your nails scored my back. When you cried out and I followed immediately, utterly spent, you tasted like sunshine.

This is where you told me of rumors – terrible things that I couldn't believe. You attempted to get me to understand, but I wouldn't listen. The red witch had already stolen me away from you.

This is where we met again - a battlefield unlike all others. You, a warrior goddess with tears in her eyes and a sword in her hand. You were breathing heavily, looking at me with some emotion I could not comprehend. Against some part of myself screaming against the action, I came after you. You parried, we sparred – cutting into the other, carving away until dual fatal blows were dealt.

This is where we passed to Hell, Heaven or whatever destination the cauldron had in mind for our poor souls.


	13. Rule the World

_"Welcome to your life_  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you

_Acting on your best behaviour_   
_Turn your back on mother nature_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design_   
_It's my own remorse_   
_Help me to decide_   
_Help me make the most_

_Of freedom and of pleasure_   
_Nothing ever lasts forever_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_   
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_   
_When they do I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_   
_So sad they had to fade it_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world."_

**_\- Everybody Wants to Rule the World_ ** _(the Lorde cover inspired below)_

The conversation began as a joke as they lay in her chambers, all afterglow and transcendence. He couldn't recall who had made the comment – something about handling operations of the kingdom differently.

"If you were in command, what would you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hypothetically."

"'Tis treason to even discuss such a situation." A gloriously naked Venus ignored the Shitennou's comment and stood up, well aware of the grey eyes on her and poured them each a dram of the highly potent Mercurian elixir. Drinking quickly, as further warmth settled over Kunzite's tan features, he relaxed and said, "You would make a gorgeous regent."

"You could defeat Endymion."

"Could I?"

"You are without equal wielding a sword."

"As are you, my pet."

Venus looked at the Sword of the Moon, lying casually in the corner, her chain draped over the hilt. Looking back at her bed partner, she said, "The Sword is powerful, yes, but not enough to take on the other senshi or the great stone."

"Nor could I defeat the other Shitennou on my own."

"Do you think they would ever join you?"

"No. Would the senshi?"

"I don't think so. Or, not without reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"This is a hypothetical world we're speaking of, yes?"

"Of course."

"We were brought up in the same ideals you were," she answered. "Loyalty, honor, obedience to our monarchs. Pride in our home planets and kingdoms."

"Difficult lessons to overcome."

"But sometimes power can corrupt."

"Would that be your approach in overtaking Serenity? I do not think your people would respond or believe such a thing."

"And for Endymion?"

"There is already distrust. Not only for the Lunar princess, but also her mother the Queen. The relationship between our sovereigns breeds discontent among certain Terran factions."

Venus toyed with a strand of her long blonde hair and asked, "And how would they feel about a Venusian on the throne?"

"We're betrothed?"

"In this scenario, yes." They both know marriage is impossible in any other circumstance except fiction.

"Coups have happened previously."

"Not recently."

"You know our history?" He was forever surprised by her depth of knowledge and intelligence surrounding politics on Earth.

"I study things that interest me."

"And am I of interest to you?"

Venus looked at him and said, "My lord, I believe you know the answer to that question. I've examined you quite closely."

If a blush threatened his sharp cheekbones, he didn't dignify it. Rather, he was more focused on blood pooling in other places on his person. Raising his hand, he said, "You digress."

She smiled and answered, "You are distracting."

"Our history?" he prompted.

"Yes. Endymion's line has ruled for generations. I believe your population would be amenable to change."

"You do."

"Yes."

"Why is it you would usurp Serenity?" he changed the subject.

Venus walked to the window and answered, "She is too naïve."

"Some people see her innocence as hope."

"It is not realistic."

"Why?"

"Is it wrong to want more out of those who lead? I do not discredit Serenity. She is an optimist, someone who finds the best in everyone. Her love makes her strong."

"But?"

"We are inherently flawed. Thinking the best of someone does not mean they will always act in the interest of the kingdom."

"It's a good thing she has someone like you to protect her."

"So it is."

_AN: This is either the start of something darker, or just a weird character study, I haven't decided._


	14. Winter's Tale

The winter, always cold, lasts forever in the Terran kingdom. On the clear freezing nights, citizens look to the sky – to the glowing moon and glittering planets - to the bright stars and magical comets. Legends tell of a civilization that lives in infinite summer upon the surface the white satellite. For generations, wisewomen have whispered of a meeting between the two kingdoms, but the Middle Eastern warrior maiden cannot be bothered with this gossip. In this time, in her world, she protects the Crown Princess from a number of threats. If men are going to float down from the heavens then she will face them with her nails and swords and magic.

A storm, fiercer than anything her seventeen Lunar cycles have seen previously, rages at Midwinter. Citizens of the kingdom cross themselves as they hear thunder and watch lighting split the sky among the furious blizzard of sharp sleet. The Middle Eastern champion, Minelle, looks to her Northern general and raises an eyebrow, but the brunette shakes her head – this is not her doing nor use of her power. Hairs on the back of neck prickling, Minelle walks towards her princess's quarters, determined to make sure all is well. She strides faster, gathering speed until she reaches the great oak doors. Seeing them closed and locked, she breathes a sigh of relief. Retiring to her own rooms, Minelle attempts to fall asleep and slips into an uneasy state of unconsciousness.

The following morning, the world is blanketed in pristine white. Minelle, still wary – edgy, forces the rest of the guardians to remain behind as she journeys out into the forest that surrounds the great stone walls of the castle. Accompanied by the Queen's guard, protected by her blood red cloak, she shivers under the many layers. They have not traveled far when they happen upon footprints – tiny, slippered marks barely imprinted on the snow.

Minelle's heart stops.

The princess.

Unleashing her blades, she races forward.

She hears the growl before it is almost too late, wheeling around and pulling her blades out in the process. The wolf, stark white - ravenous - attacks. Too far ahead of the company, she is on her own, slashing and weaving, wishing her hands were free for magic. A scratch almost slices through her garment, but does not penetrate. Her opening - there! The killing blow finished, breathing heavily, steam rises from both her and her weapon, she looks up to realize she is no longer alone.

Four men have joined her – from where, she cannot guess. Keeping her blades drawn she looks at them and demands, "Where is she?"

They remain silent, until the tallest one, with hair as silver as the snow on the ground steps forward and says, "She is safe."

"And how am I to trust you?"

"She with our prince. They have much to discuss."

"Where are they?"

"In between."

Minelle moves forward with her swords and spits. She says, "Define 'in between.'"

At her action, they have closed in closer, but she does not feel fear. The man looks at her a long moment and finally replies, "Yours is such a young civilization. There is much you are not aware of."

"And how does this involve her?"

"You must know her power."

Minelle is aware of her young ward's energy - the silver force that surrounds Serenity speaks of untapped potential. Unwilling to give away much more, she nods.

"It is time they meet."

With nothing more to say, Minelle stands with the men, watching the snow gently filter down to Earth.


	15. Gift

The drapes at the window stirred gently, catching the winds from the East.

Always alert, the slight movement was enough to awake the tanned figure in the bed. The slight odor of jasmine triggered an immediate reach for his nearby blade. Looking around, he saw no one.

Dreams, perhaps, or memories, he wasn't sure.

Something is amiss in the cool stillness of his sanctuary.

Though his room was sparsely decorated, there, near where his uniform and cape hang in waiting, was a small package.

Curious, he drew the sheet around his naked waist and walked to the gift. Upon closer inspection, the bright red bow gave an indication as to who had left it behind. Unwrapping the small box, inside he found a set of distinctive gray earrings. Why? Sitting on his bed, he looked again, noting the fine craftsmanship. Any man would be proud to own such a set.

_A betrothal works differently on my planet._

_Yes?_

_A small token is presented once a partner selects their intended._

_Is that so?_

_Nodding at the chain that encircle her small waist, she says, A gift from my mother to my father._

Their kingdoms at war, there is nothing he can do, but hold the small jewels in his hand.


	16. Alternate Universe

"You shall not have her!" Venus screamed at the intruders, tears threatening to spill over. The sword was heavy in her hands and her grip tentative as sweaty palms threatened to drop the considerable weapon. Her training thus far had been focused on the chain and channeling inner strength for attacks.

The four men laughed at her pathetic attempt at defense, closing in on the young girl in a whirl of cloaks and knives.

Deep in the outer realms of the galaxy, the Senshi of Time opened her garnet eyes. Something was wrong... Something was amiss... Forcing herself to meditation, she took calming breaths and focused. There, in the castle, was an aberration of the current timeline. This chain of events was not to be - an anomaly, a nightmare they must wake up from. The Terrans were not to come to the Lunar realms until some years hence. Yes, there would be bloodshed, but also rebrith and passion. The sacrifices in the time of the Silver Millennium would lead to a greater triumph in the galaxy and the appearance of Sailor Cosmos. All fixed points in this tragic time were necessary. Who had the power to make the change?

Awakening from her trance, Pluto caught a glimpse of purple and black in the mirror.

Without the love between Endymion and Serenity, all was lost.


	17. Chapter 17

_I couldn't let yesterday's sobfest/episode pass without a little drabble. V/K. Spoilers for SMC Episode 12._

**Moment**

_"So it's gonna be forever_   
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_   
_You can tell me when it's over_   
_If the high was worth the pain."_

_\- Taylor Swift, Blank Space_

Upon seeing him again, she'd repressed her feelings and memories, kept her emotions hidden, locked down. Echoes of a previous life warned her this time they would not be so lucky and her inner voice scolded her for even holding out hope.

And yet the stubborn optimist in her would not yield. Refused to back down. As she found promise among her newly awakened sisters, as she pulled the great sword from the stone, as she princess gained strength and confidence…she dared to dream that this life would allow a chance.

Persistent, she did not give up. Would not give up. Had to believe that if the situation was reversed, he would do the same for her.

In the final battle, as he and the generals struck again and again, the nagging fear spoke in the back of her mind – a curse from another life,  _"Your love will be hopeless for all eternity. Now you can go on living without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice—- Your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting."_

Was he right? Was the bastard she had defeated correct?

And, with all of her being, as she willed him to remember – just beyond the point of all hope, he recalled.

"Venus…"

In those two syllables, she was undone. In his heartbroken quicksilver gaze an apology for all that had transpired. Had Serenity herself appeared in front of the Venusian senshi, she would have willingly ran into his arms and defied her role as protector.

And yet… A greater power loomed. In front of her eyes, her lover perished. Before they could be reunited, before they could even touch or embrace one last time.

Fate was cruel.

As she pulled herself together, wondering distantly how she would find the strength to do it again, she vowed that his life would not be in vain. She would destroy the great monster or die trying.


	18. Smoke and Mirrors

Smoke and mirrors, incense and bright colors.  Jackson rubbed his eyes, and in a blurred reflection caught sight of a uniform that didn’t belong to him – saw bright purple eyes questioning the antique sword in his hand.  Blinking quickly to clear the bizarre picture, he saddled up to the bar, unsure of exactly why he was in this remote location – a stranger in a very strange land.  
  
 _That’s not entirely true._  
  
He was, of course, after something.  Always searching – it was how he had more or less started a career as a gentleman airship thief.  While he looked for bounties, sometimes he searched on the right side of the law, other times, he acted from a place that wasn’t entirely legal.  
  
Today he was in search of a jewel – actually not much more than a stone.  It was said to hold magic properties.  It would grant wishes, some promised.  It would make you live forever, others told.  It could connect lives in dangerous entanglements, others warned.  
  
He had tracked the gem to this godforsaken place.  Nodding to the man behind the bar, Jackson tapped the glass and held up three fingers, hoping to warm himself up from the inside.  The ride in had been particularly brutal, and while the barkeep poured, Jackson attempted to brush ice from his unruly blonde beard.  After knocking back the burning liquid, he turned around, taking a closer look at the room – realizing it was less a drinking establishment and more some sort of shrine.  The potent drink began to take effect, softly blurring his tense muscles, allowing him to relax.  
  
As the other patrons turned to look at the rather archaic stage that had been set up in the front of the room, Jackson assumed it would be rude to place his attention otherwise.  Furthermore, it didn’t appear that many would want to speak about the location of the stone while the performance was taking place.  In his travels, he’d seen dervishes, magicians and those who seemed to be able to bend the very elements around them.  He wouldn’t mind a bit of distraction a moment's rest from his current journey.  
  
The house lights dimmed and while Jackson kept a casual hand close to his holster, he relaxed further and watched a singular individual moved on stage.  It was a she, make no nevermind about that.  Dressed in an expensive skin hugging shade of scarlet (he knew those who produced such a dye), she moved in accompaniment to a stringed instrument he’d never heard of before, yet knew the melody of.  Like many others in the room, he could not take his eyes from her.  Towards the end of her act, she seamlessly integrated a set of stunning fans in her choreography, coming to a triumphant finish as she struck what he imagined to be an invisible foe.    
  
With everyone clapping and shouting their approval, she bowed deeply and moved offstage.  
  
Of all the things Jackson was expecting on this quest, she was not one of them.  
  
 _Do not get distracted._  
  
"Too late," he said to the empty glass and moving to where he'd seen her exit.


	19. An Angsty April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a quick breather from other projects for this dark one. V/K because if I only have time to write one thing this month, it’s going to be them and let’s call this a ‘follow up’ of sorts to Rule the World.

_"I had a thought, dear_   
_However scary_   
_About that night_   
_The bugs and the dirt_   
_Why were you digging?_   
_What did you bury_   
_Before those hands pulled me_   
_From the earth?_

_I will not ask you where you came from_   
_I will not ask and neither should you._

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_   
_We should just kiss like real people do."_

**[Like Real People Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms), Hozier**

The roses bloomed, the same blood red as they always did, in the first week of April.  Their sweet fragrance annexed the royal gardens, wafting throughout and permeating the space with their heavy, cloying scent. The timing of the event was among two moments on a calendar she cared to remember.  In the world they inhabited, things like months and weeks and days meant nothing.  However, the blooms marked a change of season and of memories long buried.

He would watch her - she knew.  They had unspoken traditions and hers was to retrieve the Sword of the Moon, deftly remove the most beautiful flowers from their stems and create a perfect bouquet to present to him.  Yes, there were others at the palace who would do this for her, but they knew better than to dare touch the Queen’s garden.  She hummed to herself as she performed the task…a tune of love lost, never to be found again.

_Would he ask?_

_Would this be the year?_

Each time she presented the flowers, without a trace of irony, she saw the look on his face.  As severe and collected as he was, the tiniest contraction around those quicksilver eyes was a giveaway few would notice.  To anyone who might be looking on, they would only see polite and sincere gratitude for the posy, but she wondered.

There had been a coup.  Years ago, barely a distant memory now.  There were few who remembered or dared speak of the former golden couple.  Serenity…  Endymion…  These were names now lost to history.  

It had been an evening in early April when the Prince had gone missing, never to be found again.  To this day no one knew where he lay. Initially, there had been searches - then a great reward offered, but there was only one who knew his final resting place and another who had never asked.  After a year, the Princess, in deep despair had taken to her chambers and then, no one knew the exact specifics or series of events, had taken a draught which had ended her young life.

Events fell into place shortly after.  The next in line took the throne. 

"Here you are, dearest," she said, curtseying slightly - the same cordial address she’d used since the time of their coronation.  "They are exceptional this year."

"Thank you, my love," placing a soft kiss on her cheek.


	20. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello world, it's me and I hope you are well! Hoping to get a few more words dedicated towards fanfiction in 2016. This one imagines the senshi as the shitennou (that is, existing as rocks, or otherwise).

 

_Oh, angel sent from up above_   
_You know you make my world light up_   
_When I was down, when I was hurt_   
_You came to lift me up_   
_Life is a drink, and love's a drug_   
_Oh, now I think I must be miles up_   
_When I was a river, dried up_   
_You came to rain a flood._

_And said drink from me, drink from me_   
_When I was so thirsty_   
_Pour on a symphony_   
_Now I just can't get enough_   
_Put your wings on me, wings on me_   
_When I was so heavy_   
_Pour on a symphony..._

_**\- Hymn for the Weekend, Coldplay, ft. Beyonce** _

The dreams ended - horrific as always, causing the young blonde woman to awake in a cold sweat. Intrinsically knowing her issues would not be understood by modern science or doctors, she had never bothered telling her parents about the episodes. As only the worst nights dictated, she pulled a small box out from under her bed. In it were items that brought her pounding heart to something approaching a manageable level. One by one, she gently placed them on the bed next to her - a piece of worn blue glass, a paper scroll, a single rose earring and a piece of red string. Silly as would sound to anyone, there was energy in the items and no one could tell her differently. She had found them in the past few weeks, a collection that would make sense to no one.

And yet, they made her feel less alone.

In the light of the waning moon, gathering the objects together in her hands, she drifted to sleep. As she finally breathed peacefully, projections in blue, red, green gold appeared in the small bedroom. The images of four young women looked on in concern at the now sleeping girl. Keeping her voice low, the golden image said, "I wish there was more we could do for her."

The glow of blue murmured, "Perhaps if the great _Ginzuishou_ is returned... We might be able to make contact."

"We've looked everywhere." The red one said.

The green light flickered and said, "It is the man who has it - the one called Tuxedo Mask. I am sure of this."

"Why else would we be returned?" asked the gold woman. "If not to be reunited with our princess."

Answers were not forthcoming as they looked on, desperate to help and yet unable to do anything.


	21. Dorothy Parker

"His voice was as intimate as the rustle of sheets."—Dorothy Parker

The senshi from Venus knew seduction. She had been trained in the art of pleasing men and women from an age perhaps a touch younger than was appropriate, but this was her heritage - the legacy which came with being royally born on her planet. Let the Mercurians have their wisdom, Jovians have strength, and Martians be known for their spiritual powers. These strengths did not always deliver what could be discovered in the bedroom. With shimmering blonde hair, there were few in the Silver Alliance that matched her beauty and fewer still that understood her training and knowledge of weaponry.

Attempts to underhand and unarm her by missionaries, diplomats, and other state dignitaries had continued for years, with nary a chink in her armor to be found. And still, they tried. She used and discarded them, one by one - mistress of all she encountered.

On a task she found, quite honestly, beneath her, she followed Her Serene Highness to Earth, where the Princess was engaged in a flirtation with the handsome Prince. From all current information, the Terrans were low on her list of priorities - far behind a recent coup on Saturn, attempting to make contact with Pluto, and trying to finalize a particularly lethal poison she had been trying her hand at, made from a particularly beautiful plant on Earth. If anything, this trip was to collect more specimens and nothing further.

"It must be difficult..." An overwhelmingly masculine voice said behind her, causing parts of her body to react in a way they never had previously. A sneaky bastard - few ever were able to sneak upon the Venusian senshi.

Placing the flowers down, she slowly turning around, casually wrapping her fingers along the chain of beads at her waist. Hastily, she realized perhaps today might finally be the day when she finally met someone worth her efforts and considerable skill set. She had long wondered if such a day would ever come.

"What is that?" she asked, voice neutral.

"Having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess."

Facing him and that voice, pitched low, slightly accented caused her to draw a deep breath. His full lips quirked in a smile - he'd seen the action. Knew he had the advantage... Until her training kicked in and she answered in a tone to match his, "And what sort of things make you curious?"

"Blonde senshi from Venus, for one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Lady killer Kunzite is my favorite Kunzite. Damn it felt good to write these characters again!


	22. City of Stars

**_AN: Had to be NxM, right?_ **

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_There's so much that I can't see_   
_Who knows?_   
_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_   
_That now our dreams_   
_They've finally come true._

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_You never shined so brightly._   
  
**\- La La Land, City of Stars**

The Lord Nephrite has always longed to travel to the greater parts of the universe -- to speak to the constellations that whispered to him, to hear their secrets and divine the future.  His deepest desire was therefore partially satisfied upon his first visit to the Lunar kingdom.  Far from the planes of the Terran realm, here in the Queen's court, the stars seem just out of reach, twinkling brightly overhead in colors he's only dreamed of.  And yet, the voices that once spoke are now silent.  What does it mean?

A young woman crosses his path.  Dressed in shades of green, hair piled high on her tall frame, he forgets all about satellites, planets, and the heavens above.  She turns, flashing emerald eyes, pink stones at her ears and a tune enters his mind.  He's never been much for music, but begins whistling a song -- hoping to catch her attention.

 


	23. Daddy Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: What if the Senshi were trained elsewhere… What if I hadn't given up the Cowboys project… With apologies to a haphazard homage to Stephen King's The Gunslinger.

_"Came into this world,_ _Daddy's little girl  
_ _And daddy made a soldier out of me  
_ _He said take care of your mother  
_ _Watch out for your sister  
_ _Oh, and that's when he gave to me...  
_ _With his gun, with his head held high  
_ _He told me not to cry  
_ _Oh, my daddy said shoot  
_ _Oh, my daddy said shoot  
_ _With his right hand on his rifle  
_ _He swore it on the Bible  
_ _My daddy said shoot  
_ _Oh, my daddy said shoot._

_He held me in his arms  
_ _And he taught me to be strong  
_ _He told me when he's gone  
_ _Here's what you do  
_ _When trouble comes to town  
_ _And men like me come around  
_ _Oh, my daddy said shoot  
_ _Oh, my daddy said shoot…"_

_**Daddy Lessons, Beyonce (love the version with the Dixie Chicks, TBH)** _

The power of the senshi was the way of the gun. It was the way it had been, the way it always was and no one could remember otherwise. With steel on their hips and bullets at their waists, the legendary warriors were the law throughout the worlds, across the planets.

And the warriors had been men. With a lineage stretching back centuries, the sons and grandsons were carved of stone, chiseled again and again in the image of their fathers. Their loyalty was renowned, and their word was law.

Until one one day they weren't. Until, in a single generation, an anomaly that no one could have predicted, rather than sons, a quintet of daughters were born. The fathers had no choice but to place weapons in the hands of their girls.

And as much as there were those who wanted them to fail, to prove themselves unworthy in any way, the young woman were all prodigies, born to the gun. Whether the call of their blood or the threat of their legacies, the men defended their girls and taught them the ways, the secrets, and mysteries of the impressive weapons until they could teach them nothing more. Until the daughters found their own paths and attacks and power.

And then an evil tore through the universe… A powerful swarm of darkness swept through and corrupted the men, leaving only the women in a logical state. The daughters were the only ones standing between the malevolent being and the end of their world. They were called to the shining palace of the Moon and arrived in turn.

From the watery shores of Mercury, a cunning young woman - one who, in the matter of a blink of her sapphire eyes, could determine complicated angles and environmental factors to make a perfect shot every time, no matter how difficult or impossible or far away.

From the hot fields of Mars, a warrior sorceress, one who shot first and asked questions later. The heat of her gun was known throughout the universe.

From the largest planet, Jupiter, an Amazon with twin guns engraved with roses, heavy weapons built for destruction and with such force they were said to call down the heavens themselves.

From Earth's twin, a blonde daughter with a gun on one slim hip and a lasso made of stardust on the other.

They gathered in the training yard of the abandoned palace, surprised to see a secret, a guarded warrior no one had suspected - the crown princess wielding a weapon of her own.

_AN: Space cowboys(girls)! How much fun would it be if I actually continued this storyline?_


	24. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If I had more than a hot second, I would love to explore this idea a bit further. Unfortunately, my novels and OCs are once again standing in the way of fanfic... A play on Venus aka the morning star aka Lucifer... Just stay with me.

_"I can't look at the stars_ _They make me wonder where you are_  
_Stars, up on Heaven's boulevard_  
_And if I know you at all,_  
_I know you've gone too far_  
_So I, I can't look at the stars..."_

**_Stars, Grace Potter and the Nocturnals_ **

She had fallen. Cast out of the Lunar kingdom to a territory the glittering court had never deemed worthy of a second thought.

Earth.

Rather than pain, she felt numb. Unsure. Without confidence. All emotions that had never entered her system previously.

And where was she exactly on this goddess forsaken planet?

Opening her eyes, she looked around to see a vast red desert. Dunes undulated as far as the eye could see. To the north, a range of mountains jutted raggedly towards the sky. Even the terrain of this hateful planet was without sophistication. As the wind picked up around her, she wondered if she were to remain still... Would the dunes cover her? Erase her from existence? The once great Senshi of Venus swept away forever in the Middle Eastern lands of an uncivilized planet?

But this would not be her tale.

Her hand went to her side, but the sword was gone - stripped away before she was tossed aside.

Contemplatively, her fingers gently caressed the strands of the chain, still strapped to her waist. That which was hers could not be taken away - even from the mighty Selenity.

Blonde hair whipping in the wind, she began walking. As she moved forward, her thoughts forced her to recall the ugly scene that had brought her to this moment. A misunderstanding. An overstep. A miscalculation of where her royal highness's loyalties lay. The scorn of her sister warriors. She, the leader, the golden one banished in an instant.

Would she take on the Lunar kingdom?

Or would she show remorse?

Would they ever let her return?

Would they listen to her plea?

Or would she be removed and forgotten from their histories?

No, she would demand her seat next to the throne. She would take and not ask.

But first, she would need an army. Stopping, she knelt in the fine sand and buried her hand, losing it in the grit. There was magic here. Deep within the soil, she was shocked to find unexpected energy. While she did not have the Martian's touch, there was power. Power that others did not know of.

From her studies, she also knew there were men.

Smiling for the first time since her fall from grace, she realized her redemption was still possible. Where there were men, she had a chance. Men were corruptible. Men had base needs and desires that she could exploit. Recalling the fundamentals of politics on this wretched planet, her first step would be to seek out one of the legendary generals... Soldiers in hereditary positions of power. Lords over vast domains. After all, she couldn't walk up and seduce the prince himself.

"Halt."

Venus looked in the direction of the deep voice which had spoken. Hair as long as hers and as silver as a winter storm waved around an unmoving face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In my head, this is a fraction of a super large space opera where Venus tries to find redemption using the Shitennou (and perhaps falls in love in the process but not before a lot of betrayal, etc.).


	25. If I'm Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little November Noir for you… Let’s call it Assassin!verse adjacent.

_“Who are you to say, that I didn’t love you?  
_ _‘Cause I didn’t love the way you wanted_  
And who am I to blame?  
When I didn’t trust you enough to let you in the way I wanted  
Stop, okay…

_If I’m lucky I’ll meet ya, flipside of the graveyard_  
'Cause things didn’t work out in this life, but someday  
If I’m lucky, I’ll meet ya, heaven or high water  
'Cause things didn’t work out in this life, but maybe…  
If I’m lucky (eh).”

**If I’m Lucky, Jason Derulo**

She stands at the back of the cemetery, kept warm in a Burberry trench, black cashmere with the collar raised for maximum security from the biting wind. The skies do not rain down, in fact, there isn’t a cloud in sight. Large designer sunglasses hide her face, but passers-by might note the almost perfectly applied red lipstick and the tracks of mascara-lined tears, wiped away by sleek leather gloves. In her line of work, this visit was unprecedented. She never remained after a kill, never attended a funeral. Never did much more than calling her cleaner to fix the situation.

Why today?

She had tracked him for the better part of a month - learning his patterns, understanding his behaviors, trying to find the perfect time and location to finish the contract. Her methods had always been precise. She had learned from the best in the business. Yet even when it had come time to administer the poison (really, guns were far too messy and traceable), she had found herself hesitating. The strangest moment had been when her fingers stretched uncontrollably, searching for some sort of foreign chain to complete the assignment. Never in her past had she strangled someone, so where had the feeling originated?

So many unanswered questions. As assignment that refused to clear her system. It was not guilt she tasted on her lips, but something more like regret. Melancholy. Deja vu.

And why had she not taken the ticket left under one of her aliases? Why had she not returned to headquarters? Why did she ignore the calls and texts she received from her sisters in the network?

She searched the small crowd who had gathered, looking for a woman… Certainly, he had to have a lover from his past, someone who would miss him, someone who would mourn his passing. However, all she could see were three handsome and immaculately dressed men at the graveside. Somber and menacing, it was if they knew she was present. It was a silly thought, she was a mistress of disguise, made invisible in the form of a grieving widow, come to visit her departed husband. And yet she felt their hungry glares, searching for her.

Deliberately forcing herself to walk away, she moved smoothly on stilettos. The resolve she had come searching for was nowhere to be found, and trailed her as she left the hallowed grounds.


	26. Englishman in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Like, am I ever going fully give up the Assassin!verse…? Probably not. Directly follows the previous chapter. And I'm pretty sure I'm AUing an AU.

_"See me walking down Fifth Avenue_   
_A walking cane here at my side_   
_I take it everywhere I walk_   
_I'm an Englishman in New York._

_Oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien_   
_I'm an Englishman in New York._

_If "manners maketh man" as someone said_   
_He's the hero of the day_   
_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile_   
_Be yourself no matter what they say._

_Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety_   
_You could end up as the only one_   
_Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society_   
_At night a candle's brighter than the sun_   
_Takes more than combat gear to make a man_   
_Takes more than a license for a gun_   
_Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can_   
_A gentleman will walk but never run."_

_**Englishman in New York, Sting** _

She honestly believed she had killed Agent K. It had been a stroke of genius, an attempt to make progress against the Lunar crime syndicate, who had been seeking vengeance against the Dark Kingdom for the better part of a decade. Part vigilantes, part prodigies in their respective fields, the young women operated in a shadow organization. Rarely seen in public (with the exception of the raven-haired daughter of a politician who hid in plain sight with a cadre of bodyguards), the team was notoriously private. Members would appear in one location, only to go underground for months at a time. And yet they had somehow drawn out the most dangerous of the group, Code Name V. For reasons beyond him, the circumstances of the hit and ensuing fake funeral felt altogether strange a manner of melancholy he could not define, but then, burying his mentor also made no sense (even at the request of said mentor).

Ace's job had been to remain out of view at the funeral and tail the striking blonde. Less memorable than the so-called 'four kings' he worked with, it had been easier for him to blend in. He'd done so to the letter and they had staked out what he assumed was a safe house.

But somehow it wasn't.

From the offices of the Dark Kingdom, he'd been tracking her movements for the better part of eighteen months. Rio. Dubai. Bucharest. Havana. She only stayed long enough to complete her mission and move on.

And now she was still. Complacent. Stationary. Adjectives he would never define her with.

Food was delivered at odd hours, the only contact she made with the outside world.

She routinely ran ten kilometers a day without fail, but for the most part, she remained in the townhome.

Why? He could not say.

"Any difference today?" Agent K asked, leaning his cane - affectation, weapon, or necessary item, Ace could never quite determine.

"None, sir."

Although he could not place it, his mentor, notoriously private, had pulled within even more since his faked death. Perhaps being almost buried alive would do that to a person, Ace mused. He never wanted to find out. And then there was her reaction. They had leased an apartment one door down and across the street from V's safe house. Ace could swear she knew when Agent K was present. There was a strange undercurrent of kinetic energy that all but pulsed over the street - through the brick and mortar and asphalt and wires between them.

Agent K would eschew the telescope and lift the blinds to quickly glance through. For a world-renowned assassin, she cared not for privacy. It was if she was inviting danger. Ace understood he was not supposed to care, that she was a target, after all, but the hours spent 'with' her had started having an impact on the young man. Ace wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to add to the conversation.

"That will be all, then." The clipped British tones of Agent K's accent sounded a dismissal and Ace was suddenly reluctant to depart.

"What will you do?" Agent K lifted a silver eyebrow and Ace winced. He knew better than to question a superior. With some degree of difficulty, Ace swallowed. "Will you be needing a cleaning crew?"

"That's enough, lad."

"Certainly."

Ace backed slowly to the door - suddenly torn between running to the apartment across the street and the need to follow orders. He remained frozen, until Agent K said, "On your way. Do not make me ask again."

Ace sighed and left, locking the door behind him.


End file.
